Jackal Queenston
Jackal Queenston is an alias under the Halley Labs / LapFox Trax label. He is a hybrid of a jackal and a German shepherd, who is often seen smoking and wearing attire inspired by the Nazi Party and other WW-II era uniforms. He typically produces drum and bass, characterized by heavy bass lines, fast drum breaks, and dark themes alluding to violence or power. Jackal Queenston originally debuted as a new character for the Mungyodance series, with songs first appearing in an Addon Pak and then MGD 3: The Third Rave, released on August 23, 2008. His first album, Rise, included several songs originally made for the game. Discography Albums *Rise (May 2008) *Singles Collection (2008) *Poison in a Killer's Sketchbook (October 2008) *Slop (April 2009) *Conquer (June 2009) *Smal Nästa (September 2009) *Don't Stop Moving (November 2011) (with NegaRen) EPs *Amber Starlight Remixes (2008) *Robo EP (2008) *Cursed (2008) *Laugh at Life Remix EP (2008) *Jakkaru (October 2008) *Poison (October 2008) *Soulcrusher + Heartsifter (With Sonitus Vir) (November 2008) *Down Here EP (March 2009) *Primo Gusto (May 2009) *Fire Planet EP (May 2010) *Midwich / Toluca (June 2013) Singles *King Vicious (June 2008) *Mechanized (September 2008) *You're Already Dead (September 2008) (with Emoticon) *Injection (2008) *Sleep Tight (December 2009) *Raatid Fiah! (January 2011) *The Road (March 2013) Mixes *Painajainen (2007) *In Strange Care (2010) Compilations * The Killer's Notebook (August 2010) Other appearances *PHYZ TRUX KOLLEKSHUN (2008) *MGD Sound Team - End of Days (2008) *Furries in a Blender - Dig. Trax (2008) *Kitsune² - Squaredance (January 2008) *Azrael - Overdead (April 2009) *Klippa - Turn Back (June 2009) *Renard - NO. (July 2009) *ON Trax Vol. 1 (March 2010) *ON Trax Vol. 2 (March 2011) *Anthology (July 2011) *Darius - ERGOSPHERE (August 2011) *Renard - Old Undesirable Audio Files (March 2012) *ON Trax Vol. 3 (March 2012) *ON Trax Vol. 5 (December 2012) *RAKUGAKI (July 2013) *ON Trax Vol. 6 (December 2013) *The Queenstons - dethrone (December 2014) *LFTHHC SQUAD - FIRST❤REFRESH (March 2015) *Rotteen - Bon Voyage (October 2015) *DJ Snaggletoof - THE FUCKDEST JAMS (November 2015) *B-SIDE U: 2015 (December 2015) *B-SIDE U: 2016 VOL. 1 (May 2016) *Patreon Exclusive Series (Ongoing) *ON TRAX: THE ABSOLUTE (September 2016) Mungyodance *Amber Starlight *Amber Starlight EX (with Renard) *Funky Rhythm (feat. Dean Gamin & Haiku) *Killing Fields (with D-Mode-D) *Killing Fields EX (with D-Mode-D) *My Wolf Eats Preps *Osiris *Sunrise (Jackal Queenston Mix) Trivia *Jackal Queenston is 5'7" and weighs 150 lbs. *The 'X' insignia seen on Jackal's outfits is an homage to the Rebel Army from the video game Metal Slug. *Jackal's markings used to be that of a golden jackal, but were changed later on to show more resemblance to a German Shepherd. *Jackal may hold the record for songs that were later attributed to another alias, with Amber Starlight (re-attributed to The Queenstons), Sleep Tight (re-attributed to Adraen), Soulcrusher + Heartsifter (both re-attributed to G-DARIA, Darius' stylistic predecessor. They were originally collaborations with Sonitus Vir). Poison & After Effect (both re-attributed to Azrael, as collaborations between the two), and My Wolf Eats Preps (re-attributed to Renard). Humanoid was originally a Jackal song (It is still available on ON Trax Vol. 1), but it was later re-released with vocals on The Queenstons' album Figurehead. Gallery Jackal queenston.jpg Jackal Queenston - Murder Machine - ON Trax Vol. 1 cover.jpg King Vicious.jpg Diurnal textless.png Soulcrusher unedited.jpg Jackal Queenston MGD.png|Jackal's design from the Mungyodance era. Jackal queenston rise.jpg Jackal queenston zombie.png King Vicious textless.jpg Rewind Rolla textless.jpg Killer's sketchbook textless.jpg Rasasha jackal queenston.jpg Category:Aliases Category:Aliases appearing in Mungyodance Category:Characters